Incarnate
by TwinEnigma
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dreams of the past, of vengeance and knows that everyone is guilty. One-shot. Slight crossover with YuGiOh, of all things.


**Incarnate**

_By TwinEnigma_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters. I do this because its fun and I'm deathly bored when I'm sick.

* * *

He dreams.

He is a thief child in a village of thieves. It is their trade and specialty, a talent they posses with a capacity few can hope to match. The ability is ingrained into their very blood and bodies from birth.

One day, he returns late and finds everyone dead, mercilessly slaughtered. He knows someone is pulling the strings, but he is young and so he waits and he trains, growing stronger.

Thievery comes naturally and he intimidates his marks flawlessly. He is, after all, the child of thieves and murderers. He has a natural head start.

He lives and breathes vengeance, his hatred growing and festering as he gains power. Where he lacks strength, his hatred fills in the gaps, making him perfect, a weapon of retribution. The red and white fan on his back bleeds into crimson robes fit for a king, trimmed in white lines.

He is a king, a thief king, a stealer of souls for the dark god in the orange mask and his reign begins in blood.

Everyone is guilty, he tells himself – the villagers and soldiers alike, but the rulers most of all. It is them he actively hunts with a passion, boasts that he wants dead. He will kill them, even those who weren't alive to give the orders that destroyed his people.

All of them will pay.

His people may have been traitors and thieves but they did not _deserve_ what they got. No one deserved that sort of desecration.

Suddenly, two more versions of him appear in the darkness: one in ancient, foreign red robes, who smiles cruelly at him from the depths of a shadowy, scarred face and one in plain almost-modern clothing that whispers in his ear a secret about the three of them and cautions him to be careful, that they are still trapped in the endless rotations of samsara.

All three of them wear a strange gold ring with a decorated triangular bit of gold in the middle and five dangling gold charms. The gold points of the charms dig into his chest and through his soul, across time and space and the three of them are screaming, their screams melting into one voice...

Sasuke wakes with a start and then settles, the memory of the dream already fading. He pulls the red and black Akatsuki cloak tighter around him, idly thinking that it is an ugly thing and that he'd prefer something else, more befitting his position as the last true Uchiha, but the cloak is warm and it will have to do. His mind drifts to Konoha and a cold rage fills every bone in his body until he is nothing more than vengeance incarnate, a wrathful deity on two legs, armed to the teeth with stolen jutsu and a lust for blood.

They will pay, every last one of them, he swears.

He is vengeance and he will allow nothing to stop him.

* * *

AN:

Sharingan is the justu stealing hax, ergo all Uchiha are at a base level thieves. Isolated into a single contained district, the Uchiha are massacred in a single a night, leaving one survivor and the perpetrators/planners of the event alive. Survivor goes "REVENGE," becomes an insanely powerful jutsu thief, gets a super huge white snake, comes back and starts killing off the people who were involved. WHERE HAVE I SEEN THIS PLOTLINE BEFORE?

OH YES. I saw it in YuGiOh. Sasuke's the story of Thief King Bakura all over again, with ninjas. Ergo, I went "whee, reincarnation one-shot!" And it feels kinda right that the fates would reincarnate the freed souls of the thieves of Kuru Elena as a district's worth of jutsu-stealing ninja, only to have someone else bugger it up for their second chance. Sasuke's hair isn't white, I know, but incarnations can look different and each time around it can change more and more.

No, hell, I have no idea who Yugi or the others would be and I doubt I'll expand on this idea very much in the future. It just struck me as a creepy similarity.


End file.
